fanficagesfandomcom-20200214-history
George Reverend
-''Revere, moments after he is reborn.'' George Reverend, '''currently reborn as the deadly entity '''Revere, is an antagonist in Wither's series Mineverse. Back in the Day of Opression, he was known to be the only player to escape the cluthes of the reality-warping god Helst's minigames. However he was revealed to be evil, and a false source of hope for everyone to comply to Helst demands, believing they will get out as he did. However it was soon revealed that he is the father of Sass. Upon learning this, it slowly got to him and he eventually redeemed himself, sacrificing himself to hold back Helst. This was not the end of him. While he was destroyed, part of his soul lived. Due to the Cube of Resurgence resurrecting him, it tainted him too, turning him into a sadastic, godlike entity, deprived of most of his emotion and love for anyone. He had attained the power of chaos, but the more he used it, the more it degenerated him. He first sought out the four vials of the Essence of Divinity to slow down his degenerating effects, before gathering the Elements of Genesis together and stop it completely, finally creating the Alpha Blade, alongside attaining the powers of the four orginal genesises. HISTORY As the 'Savior' Little was known about George's past. It was implied that he had a daughter named Sass, which was not of his knowledge, as he and his wife had split up early. At some point, during the Day of Oppression, Helst recruited him to create a sense of false hope, only for him to 'motivate' the users to abide to his commands. George Reverend was known as a legend and hero. He was dubbed the 'savior of all' and many users wondered if he'd return to defeat Helst, in order to finally free them all. Many others were trying to complete the minigames, in hopes to be the second one next to Reverend to escape. George spent his days as a free man, staying in a fortress of his, in hopes to stay away from Helst, due to him being cowardly. He had a lot of minions to defend himself from the latter, just in case. Soon, a group of heroes ventured out to find his mansion, in hopes of finding him. Meeting the heroes When they do meet for the first time, he and Sass already feel a form of a connection forged between them. While George was wondering about this, Cody soon comes to ask him how Helst was defeated, and he starts to get a bit nervous. He takes out a fake journal, with false ways how to defeat Helst in his minigames. The journal was convincing, and the heroes left the house to try and stop Helst. After that, he reluctantly resumed contact with Helst. He soon came to be a father figure to Cody, teaching him false ways on how to 'overpower' Helst. This was to gain his trust, so they could share a close 'bond'. Cody eventually started to tell George the tactics of the team, along with their strengths and weakness- info which was diverted to Helst directly. Eventually George showed his true colors, emotionally shattering Cody as he had left him and the team to be captured by Helst. He mocks a distraught Cody and told him that he never should be so naive. But Helst finally reveals to George that Sass is his daughter. TBA